


An Imagination is a Terrible Thing to Waste

by Smut_Poet



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/F, Free Verse, Poetry, Smut, Smut Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_Poet/pseuds/Smut_Poet
Summary: Veronica lets her imagination run wild from time to time.





	

It pleases me if it pleases you

 

My Imagination often runs wild

The way your mouth would curl up to one side

As if I tickled your neck with my lips

 

I’d leave dark red lines on those hips

They’d be mine of course

 

I’d braid a bit of my black hair in those golden locks

Dominance

 

Perfect and prim

We’d sit with out secrets

 

Tie you up

Tie me up

A tease on either side

 

I delve in these dreams

Sweet and seductive

 

One day Betty, baby, you will know my mind


End file.
